


Ceaseless Solitude

by Cothn



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: 100 words per chapter, Angst, Fluff, M/M, collection of drabbles, some AU, some canon compliant, the whole shebang, vague imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cothn/pseuds/Cothn
Summary: A collection of JonMartin Drabbles.> “Even before the Archives was completed he Loved. A love so gentle and strong it made him ache. To know that the Beholding’s Watcher would never turn his gaze upon him. “
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/ Martin Blackwood
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

They loved each other. Eyes clouded by the Lonely Watcher and still, he loved. Fear consumed him, but he persisted in silent adoration. Pain settled in his chest when the Archives searched for answers.

Even before the Archives was completed he Loved. A love so gentle and strong it made him ache. To know that the Beholding’s Watcher would never turn his gaze upon him. 

But now. Jon smiled at him, held a gaze he didn’t deserve no matter how much he’d _yearned_. No matter how much he loved, he still couldn’t fathom that he was loved wholly and truly.


	2. Tiny little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was helpless.

“Jon, love please tell me you didn’t.” Martin sighed, but yes in fact his husband had. It was a tiny little thing, barely bigger than Jon’s palm. “He needed help, besides we have space,” Jon extended his arms to place the kitten onto Martin’s lap. And heart melted, he wouldn’t have said no either way but he would’ve liked a warning. Though he was guilty of similar antics. It was a tiny little thing. All black sans this tiny little dot atop its tiny head. Far too small to be left alone. Martin looked back at Jon. “She can stay.” 


End file.
